


Together

by nocturnalHERB16



Series: Connor Rhodes One-Shots [1]
Category: Chicago Med
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnalHERB16/pseuds/nocturnalHERB16
Relationships: Connor/Reader
Series: Connor Rhodes One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072457
Kudos: 2





	Together

  
  
  
Being married to the love of your life has made you the happiest woman, still going strong 4years. You loved how you can confide in each other for anything. You two had talked about having kids before and were excited 2yrs into your marriage, you were pregnant with your first child. You had told Connor about it and he was ecstatic. He had doubts whether or not he could be a better father than the one he grew up with but you had comforted him and said you'll both be great parents. But five months into your pregnancy, one night after Connor had just gotten home from a long shift, he had found you covered in blood while asleep in bed. He immediately called for an ambulance but he already knew before you both heard the news from Natalie. You both cried at the loss of your baby and for a while, you couldn't look Connor in the eyes.  
  
You felt like it was your fault for losing the baby was your fault. All these what if questions filled your head and they ate you up. Until you and Connor talked. He had missed you as did you with him but her understood that you needed time to mourn. He worked as a distraction from mourning and when you were ready, you both mourned for your first child.  
  
  
Now, 2yrs later, you were nervous again. You were staring at several pink lines from four different pregnancy tests. You weren't sure if you would be able to handle it if you lost this baby again. You knew you had to tell Connor. But deep inside, you were still excited. Fear is just overpowering the rest of your other feelings.  
  
So you set up an appointment at med for the next day, asked them if they could keep it from Connor first. The next day, you went to Med, you went to the ER first because you knew that Connor was the on-call trauma surgeon for this shift of his. Connor saw you first. He was just exiting the lounge room to go get lunch when he saw you talking to Maggie by the entrance. He approached you and asked what you were doing at his work place. You rarely visited him at work since you were pre-school teacher so visiting him at the workplace was kind of hard especially with his schedule. He had asked you if you wanted to have lunch with him but you declined. Instead you asked him if he would go with you to your doctor's appointment. Connor had noticed that you weren't yourself the past days and he was concerned but you had convinced him that it was just your allergies acting up.  
  
Connor them accompanied you and was surprised when you both stopped at the maternity department. He looked at you with questioning eyes and you simply nodded. You both sat in the waiting area, the nurse will call you in when your doctor was ready. You told Connor that you took four pregnancy tests and they all came out positive but you had to make sure so you made an appointment. Connor was overjoyed. He was still worried but his happiness won over.  
  
The nurse called your name and accompanied you to a room. A few minutes later, Natalie Manning entered the room. She drew some blood from you and said to wait for a few minutes for the result. You and Connor were holding each others hands as you waited for the results. When Natalie got back, she had a smile on her face and congratulated the two of you. It was confirmed. You were six weeks pregnant. Natalie asked if you wanted to hear the baby's heartbeat and you both replied with a yes.  
  
The ultrasound machine was turned on and set up, then Natalie warned you about the coolness of the gel, and then there it was.  
  
Dugdug. Dugdug. Dugdug. It was your baby's heartbeat. Natalie said that the fetus is healthy and is growing beautifully. Then she printed out 2copies for the two of you and gave you a copy of the ultrasound. She also gave you pregnancy and prenatal vitamins. She also said to have sufficient bed rest to lessen the chances of miscarriage since you had a history of one.  
  
  
Connor decided to accompany you home instead of making you drive home. You both were nearing the parking lot when you sat on a nearby bench. You were having an anxiety attack and Connor immediately told you to calm down.  
  
"Y/N, take deep breaths for me?" Connor asked. You only shook your head.  
"I want this baby to live Connor. I-I-I don't think I'll survive it if our baby dies again. I-I can't." You had said in between trying to breathe and trying to talk.  
Connor sat beside you and pulled you close to him, placed his arms around you.  
"We'll make sure this baby lives alright? It wasn't your fault we lost the first one. And if for some reason IF we lose this baby also, it won't be your fault. We'll work through it together. I'm not going anywhere. I won't leave you. Okay? I promise you, I'm not going anywhere." He told you.  
"Now, do you think you can take deep breaths for me? Stress isn't good for the baby, love." He asked you one more time. You nodded and took several calming deep breaths before looking at him in the eyes. "I love you, Connor. Thank you." You told him and he kissed the top of your head as he hugged you tight once more.  
  
  
  
Eight and half months later, you had a beautiful baby girl. You named her Hope. You and Connor had promised that you will do everything that you can just to be the wonderful parents to your child. And you promised to do it together, until you both shall live.  
  



End file.
